


Mosaic

by Roguefemme



Series: The Master's Daughter [3]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguefemme/pseuds/Roguefemme
Summary: Mosaic. Broken pieces of glass and mirror and clay remade, assembled into a work of art. That which has been destroyed, remade into something beautiful.Mara's life will never be like it was before, but if she can find the strength, she has the chance to make something beautiful of it again.





	1. A Chat With Papa

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic series is canon-compliant up to Danse Macabre, and takes some elements from The Harlequin and later books. Anything after that I'm mostly ignoring. ;P
> 
> NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO POMME DE SANG SO PLEASE STOP ASKING.

Danse Macabre tonight. The club is a little noisy for my taste- okay a _lot_ noisy, but this is where the work must be done. I cut across the edge of the dance floor to get to the back offices, trying to move fast enough to discourage any offers to dance (or less savory offers), but I was only partially successful. I wasn't done up for clubbing- jeans, t-shirt, hair undone, no makeup. Papa made a face when he saw me, but didn't argue. I don't think Papa has ever worn a t-shirt in his life. But I was in a roomful of people determined to have a good time, especially one involving vampires, which I can pass for if you're half-drunk and don't look too closely. I don't know any more ways to say "not interested" other than to hang a sign around my neck, and even that might not deter some of them.  
  
I scooted into Papa's office with a sigh of relief. "Am I leaking power, Papa? Because I swear I don't remember attracting this much attention before."  
  
He smiled at me patiently. "You are not, _ma fille_."  
  
Could have fooled me. "Then what is the problem? I can't go onto the dance floor without people expressing interest with varying levels of unsubtlety."  
  
He shrugged in that graceful of his. "You are a lovely young woman."  
  
I gave him a dry look. "Somehow I kind of doubt that's the reason." I walked over to sit on the other side of his desk, he turned to face me, and the movement drew my attention to the mirror behind him. It must be some kind of warped joke on the part of the universe that I look even more like Papa since my powers came out. There was always a strong resemblance, but my newly born succubus nature has added a gloss, an air, something too subtle to pinpoint that says _magic, other:_ a shine of power and sensuality, the power Papa always had that I never noticed except for its effect on others. I used to laugh to myself when I saw the humans' glazed stares of fascination that followed my father and the other vampires of his line, but it's a lot less amusing now that those stares are turned on me. Papa handled it so adroitly that I never realized how difficult it could be to have this attractive power that you could never entirely turn off.  
  
I slumped down in my chair, rubbing my eyes, deliberately blocking out the disturbing reflection. It crossed my mind to wish Caden was here with me, but I dismissed the thought. I can't hide behind a tough-looking lover forever. "How do you handle this, Papa? I can't get used to it. No matter what I do, I can't make them not see me."  
  
"You never will, _chérie_."  
  
I gave him an evil look over my hands. "Thank you very much for that note of hope, _mon père_."  
  
He gave me a small, sympathetic half-smile. "Do you wish me to lie to you, my daughter? You will learn to deal with the effects, but you cannot change them. They are part of your nature."  
  
" _Très_ comforting, Papa. _Merci beaucoup_." I sighed and pushed myself out of the chair. "And on that cheerful note, let's get to work." The large pile of papers on his desk next to the computer did not look appealing, but it was better than pondering an even more unpleasant truth. Avoidance, that's the ticket. At that moment I was happy to feel like a regular teen trying to help a slightly befuddled parent with modern technology.

 

                                                         ********************************

 

"Come out with me tonight to play pool," Cameron said without preamble.  
  
I grinned and shook my head, though I knew she couldn't see it over the phone. "Cammie, I'm not really in the mood to go out. Besides, you know I'm crap at pool. You beat me every time."  
   
"Why do you think I like playing with you?" I could hear the amusement in her voice when she responded. "Listen, you don't have to worry about guys hitting on you. I found a perfect place for us to go. Don't argue, you haven't been out in way too long."  
  
"Is there any point in arguing?" I asked rhetorically. Once Cammie made up her mind about something, good luck resisting.  
  
"None. I'll pick you up at seven. Dress casual, and prepare to get your butt kicked." She hung up before I could say another word. I just laughed, shaking my head, and put the cell phone in my pocket. I had a vague feeling of foreboding, but I get that a lot hanging out with Cameron.

 

                                                         ********************************

  
 The place she took me to was small, a little building at the edge of town, not run down but not too flashy either. It didn't look bad, but... "Cammie, this place looks like a bar. There's no way they're gonna let us in."  
  
"Relax, I know somebody. We can't order booze, but as long as we just play pool, we're fine," she assured me breezily. "You'll like it, they don't even allow smoking."  
  
I shrugged. What the heck. She greeted the woman at the door familiarly, and we entered the building. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. The bar was in front, the pool tables off to the side. It didn't look too crowded, thankfully, not too many men...  
  
Wait a second. I looked more closely at the few figures I had taken for men. They were women. In fact, everyone in the bar was female.  
  
My insane best friend had brought me to a lesbian bar. I glanced over at Cameron, and she gave me that unrepentant grin. "You said you were fed up with guys hitting on you. Well, there are no guys here."  
  
I got my hand up just in time to keep from flashing fang when I laughed. "You're nuts, you know that?"  
  
"C'mon, babe, let's play pool." I followed her to an empty table, shaking my head. There were a few curious looks, and though I knew I was attracting some attention, I didn't have that sighted-by-predators feeling I often have in a roomful of males. It was a nice change of pace.

 

                                                         ********************************

   
It was a tricky shot, and I took my time lining it up. To my everlasting shock, it went perfectly, the cue ball rolling to a stop just far enough to nudge the last ball into a side pocket.  
  
"Yes! Take that!" I gave Cammie a smug look. It was our third game and the first I had won, so I felt no guilt about indulging in a bit of gloating.  
  
"Somebody's been practicing," she observed, not entirely displeased.  
  
"What, you think I'm going to let you keep trouncing me forever?" I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How about getting us more drinks, oh pool shark?"  
  
"Sure, ruin my triumphant moment." I flashed her another smile and went to the bar. "Two virgin daiquiris, please. Wait. Cammie," I yelled to her, "Peach or strawberry?"  
  
"Peach!"  
  
"Two virgin peach daiquiris, please."  
  
The bartender walked off to get our drinks, and a sturdy-looking lady seated on a stool nearby turned to me. "Have you two been together long?"  
  
"Cammie and I? Oh, we've known each other for ages." Suddenly it occurred to me what everyone had assumed, and I could feel myself blushing. No wonder neither of us has gotten any 'offers'!

She saw my blush and smiled indulgently. "Well, you make a cute couple."  
  
"Um, thank you." I gave Cameron a sidelong look, but she was busy racking the balls for the next game and missed it. The drinks arrived and I handed the bartender enough for the bill and a good tip, then took the drinks back to the table. In an undertone I told her about my conversation at the bar, and naturally she thought it was hilarious.  
  
"Jeez, babe, what did you think people were going to assume when we came in here together? How do you think I got you in?" I covered my face with one hand and laughed, and she threw an arm around my shoulder and gave me a very ostentatious kiss on the cheek. "God, you're innocent."  
  
"Not as much as I used to be," I replied ruefully.  
   
  


	2. Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the flow is a bit choppy, but again, it was written like a decade ago. Sorry. ;P

  
"C'mon, one more game!" she wheedled.  
  
"Uh-uh, Cammie. You've already kicked my ass four games out of five. My ego needs a break!" I threw over my shoulder, heading for the bar. "Besides, I want a snack." I sat down and opened a menu.  
  
She looked over my shoulder at the menu. "Good idea. Get something with meat, I'm hungry."  
  
I couldn't resist. "Who says I'm gonna give you any?"  
  
"'Cause you love me," she informed me smugly, then walked toward the jukebox.  
  
"Oh gawd." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the menu.  
  
"Hey Mara! They've got your favorite!"   
  
I looked up. "You're kidding."  
  
"Nope. His first album. What do you want to hear?"  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
I placed our order and the music began. I closed my eyes to enjoy it, and heard Cameron come up besides me. "I thought you'd like that. You're such a sucker for Italian. Do you even know what it means?"  
  
"'I Sing to Life'. Now hush, I want to hear this." I folded my hands in my lap, tipped my head, and was soon engrossed in the music. It was lively yet peaceful, and I felt more relaxed than I had in a long time. Weeks' worth of built up tension drained out of me. I was singing along with the English verse when Cameron's voice intruded on my enjoyment.   
  
"Um, Mara?"  
  
I ignored her. It could wait.   
  
"Mara. **Mara**."  
  
Her voice sounded odd. I opened my eyes, annoyed. "What?"  
  
She was looking at me very strangely, almost fixedly. It was odd enough to snap me out of my musical reverie. "I, uh, I think your shields are slipping."  
  
I blinked and looked around, and found that she was not the only one staring at me. Not by a long shot. "Oh, _hell_ ," I said with feeling, and covered my face with my hands. I reached out, feeling the glow of my magic now, drawing it back into myself, locking it all behind the solid wall of my shield. I took one slow breath, released it, then lifted my face from my hands and looked at Cameron. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah." She shook her head. "Wow, that was weird."  
  
I sighed and turned to the bartender. "Can we get that to go, please?"  
  
  
  
"That's a hell of a thing." Cameron remarked as we drove back to the Circus. "You were kinda glowing, and it was like I couldn't stop looking at you. And no offense, hon, but you're not my type."   
  
"Thank the gods for small favors," I said dryly, and she swatted me on the arm.  
  
"I thought you were exaggerating, but if that's what happens when you just slip, I'd hate to see what you could do on purpose."  
  
"You and me both," I said broodingly, looking out the window.  
  
"Is the only reason you haven't wanted to go out lately?"   
  
I sighed. "Mostly."  
  
"Well, the only reason besides loverboy," she said coyly.  
  
I gave her an evil look. "Don't call him that."  
  
"You're no fun. I have to tell you, Mara, he's not who I would have imagined you with."  
  
"Cammie, I really don't want to get into defending my choice to you. I love him."  
  
She was silent for a moment. "You really do, don't you?"  
  
"Of course," I answered automatically. Some things you don't even tell your best friend.  
  
"It's just that you've got all these gorgeous vampires and lycanthropes around you..."  
  
"...and how many of them have already slept with my mother?"  
  
"Ew. Good point."  
  
"Besides, Caden _is_ gorgeous," I added firmly. She fell silent again. "How's Aaron?" I asked to break the silence.   
  
She gave me a sidelong look. "I broke up with him two months ago."  
  
"What?" I asked, startled.  
  
"Yeah, he was being a jerk, getting really possessive, so I ditched him."   
  
"And I wasn't even there for you. I'm sorry, Cammie. I really am."   
  
She shrugged, watching the road. "It was no big thing, and you had your own stuff going on."  
  
"That's no excuse for being a lousy best friend," I sighed and gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
She grinned suddenly. "Damn straight, and don't let it happen again."   
  
My cell phone beeped a text message, and I looked at it and groaned. "You mind dropping me off at Danse Macabre?"  
  
"As long as you leave me the food."  
  
"You can come in with me, goof."  
  
"Score!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Mara," the guard at the employee door said. "Your dad call you in?"  
  
"Duty calls," I said dryly, and he smiled.  
  
"Um, your friend..."  
  
"She can come in with me. Papa okayed it."  
  
He nodded, smiling, and unlocked the door for us.  
  
Cameron waited until the door was shut and we were well out of earshot. "Aren't you going to get in trouble?"  
  
"Ask me if I care. You want me to take you out to the dance floor? If any of the staff says anything, tell them I told you it was okay. That way you won't get into trouble."  
  
She surveyed me silently, and I tried to ignore her scrutiny. "You really are different. You didn't used to break the rules."  
  
I was saved from answering by a soft voice from behind us that made us both turn. " _Cariad_."   
  
"Caden," I said. I was smiling tenderly without thinking about it, it was just an automatic response to seeing him. He came out from an office, shutting the door behind him, and the smooth grace of his movements made me catch my breath. My voice when I replied was as soft as his. "I didn't know you were here."  
  
"You are not pleased to see me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I am."   
  
He lowered his lashes, veiling his eyes. He glanced once at Cameron from under his lashes, then at me. After all that has happened, he was still shy about expressing affection with anyone else around. Though he has known Cameron for years, I was a bit surprised he even used an endearment when we weren't alone.  
  
Hell with it. I walked up to him, put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him unhurriedly. He hesitated, then his hands slid around my waist and he kissed me back with equal delicacy. I put my arms around him and we stood quietly for a moment, just holding each other.   
  
Then I remembered we were not alone, and cleared my throat. I stepped back reluctantly, feeling better just from seeing him and getting to touch him. "Papa called me to help with the computers. Apparently the network is acting up."  
  
"I am here inspecting the security arrangements," he replied. "Some of the staff are not as well trained as they could be."   
  
"I'm sure you'll take care of that."  
  
"Of course." There was a cough behind me and Caden looked up. "Hello, Cameron. How are you?"   
  
I looked over my shoulder and gave her an apologetic smile.   
  
"I'm fine, thanks, Caden," she answered, giving me an unreadable look. "How are you?"  
  
"I am well, thank you." He actually smiled at her. It was just a slight softening of his expression, a hint of a curve to his lips, but it was undeniably there. "Did the two of you have a good evening together?"  
  
She looked surprised, but smiled back. "Yeah, we did."  
  
"Good." He looked back at me. "I must go. You will see me before you leave?"  
  
"I'll probably be here for hours yet tinkering with the network, but yes, I'll look for you."  
  
He stepped back and lowered his head in a slight bow, then turned and walked away down the hall.  
  
I looked back at Cammie with a smile that was only slightly sheepish. "Come on, I'll take you out to the floor. But no ordering booze, you. They all know Papa would never approve that."  
  
"Aww," she says right on cue, but her eyes do not match her playful tone. She didn't say anything more, and I didn't ask.  
  
  
  
I said goodbye to Cameron, and an hour later I walked into the server room. It was necessarily plain to accommodate computer equipment, but my father is nothing if not an aesthete. No area, no matter how mundane or how few people see it, was untouched with beauty. Here his touch was visible in the floor, which was carefully tiled in colorful patterns. I pulled open the back of the server and began the tedious work of checking it for problems.  
  
But I couldn't seem to keep my mind on my work, and before long I caught myself with my hands limp in my lap, gazing at the bright-colored floor, lost in thought.  
  
Mosaic. Broken pieces of glass and mirror and clay remade, assembled into a work of art. That which has been destroyed, remade into something beautiful.   
  
I stood up, brushing off my hands, replace the cover on the server, and left in search of my lover.  
  
  



	3. "We must know,"

  
  
He looked up as I came in. The security staff people finished talking with him and filed out, and I shut the door behind them.   
  
He watched me, puzzled by my demeanor. " _Cariad_?"  
  
" _Carwr_ ," I said softly, reverently. I drank him in with my senses, letting my reaction to him flow through me unchecked. I let him see in my eyes how he affected me. I advanced forward in quick strides and kissed him with starving intensity. He was startled and stayed stiff in my arms for a moment, then relaxed, pulled me closer, and returned passion for passion. I made a sound in my throat, then broke the kiss and hid my face in the base of his neck, struggling for control. "I don't believe what Papa says. It's not just lust or vampire powers that I feel for you. But I want to be sure. I want to get rid of all doubt."  
  
I looked up. His eyes were relieved yet troubled, and I understood in that moment that I was not the only one who had been afraid. What I had taken for Caden's unshakable belief was instead a desperate need to cling to belief. I wanted to wipe away that doubt in his eyes, but I dreaded what might result.  
  
I held him for a moment more, then steeled myself and stepped back. "We have to know. My power will always be between us until we know what it can or cannot do. The only way to prove that is for you to fight my power. Shut me out. My power against yours."  
  
He was still, motionless, like a carven statue except for the emotions roiling behind his eyes. I wondered how he could stay so unmoving when I felt as if I was going to explode out of the confines of my skin from the fear, dread, and yes, excitement. My power wanted to be released. It swirled around inside me like a hot liquid pushing at my skin from the inside. I just had to let go, and it would feel so good...  
  
His lips parted slowly and he whispered, "Yes." He brought his hands up and I felt him gathering his power, pulling it to himself, solidifying it into a wall surrounding him, shutting his mind and his power away from me. He looked at me with emotionless eyes, and I let go.  
  
I let the barricades restraining my power vanish into mist, and it was a blood-hot flood of sheer magic that felt so good to release. It gathered around him, surrounding the wall of his defenses, pushing but not hard, lapping against the walls like ocean waves, inviting. I felt his armor intensify against the temptation. I gazed up at his face and knew my eyes had gone pure shining sapphire blue, my skin glowing with the energy. My very body felt lighter, more graceful, and the rising desire seems to flow through my veins, a tangible thing. I wanted him like a vampire wants blood, wanting to be filled with his life-force, and I sent that desire out to him, pushing harder against his defenses. My power swirled around him, rising higher, seeking a way through the barrier, even the tiniest gap that I could slip into and touch him, any weak point that can be pushed aside.  
  
His eyes widened and his lips parted, and I could see it; he was shutting me out but his own need was still there behind the shield, wanting to let this magic in, to revel in it. _Yes_ , my eyes and my power said to him, _let me in. It will be glorious_. Instead, he pushed outward, shoving it just a little further from him.   
  
Still he resisted. Gods, he's strong. The force of my need became more insistent, and I felt his defiance falter. Sensing victory, my magic flowed faster around him, caressing the walls, testing them, pushing...  
  
I struggled my way through the euphoria long enough to say, "No. Fight me. Keep me out." But my heart, my body, my magic rebelled against my words, wanting the surrender he longed to give me.   
  
He was panting slightly and his eyes weren't cold anymore. They met mine, and the need faltered, being replaced by... pain? "I'm sorry, _cariad_. We must know."  
  
He had been fighting a defensive battle until now. Now his shields dropped but instead of allowing my power in, his power flowed outward. It was cold, cold enough to burn, and my defenses were down, I had nothing to protect me. The icy, shivering fear washed away the hot force of my magic like an ocean wave of crushing power, surrounding it, overpowering it, shoving it away. I drew in my breath in a sobbing gasp, his power filling me and drowning me in fear. All trace of desire was erased by the equally ancient instinct to flee, hide, protect myself. My magic was swept away like a sandcastle under a fierce wave, no trace left that it was ever there.  
  
I came to curled on the floor, huddled into myself, shivering. The terrible fear had receded and I was recovering. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to gaze at him. He was watching me with that solid, cold shell, no hint of feeling in his face or his eyes. Shutting me out.  
  
I felt for my power, but I've exhausted myself and it was all gone, washed away. I was empty. I lay back, watching him, the fear faded away to simple fatigue. I watched him, because I want to. It was as natural as breathing, no magic necessary.  
  
The door was pushed open, and my father entered in a rush, followed by some of his vampires. "What is going on here?" His eyes fell on me, still on the floor, and Caden, who wrapped his arms around himself as if he were cold. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Caden seemed about to speak, then shook his head and turned away, still hugging himself.   
  
I wanted to move, but I just didn't have the strength yet. Damian looked at me and then at Caden. "Caden... this is your doing?" He nodded without turning around, and Damian's eyes flared green. I didn't think any of us knew the power Caden had before now. Maybe we still didn't. "How could you... How _could_ you?" Damian asked in a very cold tone, and I was reminded that Caden was not the only one to have that fear used against him. Damian's old mistress could also cast fear, and enjoyed doing it. There's a reason Damian won't even say her name anymore, and why he now spit a few phrases at Caden in the old language of the Vikings. I was not sure Caden understands the words any better than I did, but the intention comes through just fine.  
  
"We had to know," I was surprised by how small my voice sounded. "We had to test it. To see how much of it was my power. I told him to fight it, and he did."  
  
I took a deep breath and found that I could sit up. "We had to know." I repeated, a little stronger. Slowly I pushed myself up, got to my feet. Caden's back was still turned to us, his shoulders hunched in on himself, and suddenly he seemed the defenseless one. I took a step toward him, then another, until I was just behind him. I slid my arms around his waist, resting my cheek on his back. "And now we do. My _cariad_."  
  
His hands clasped mine and I felt him start to shiver. No, he was shaking. I released him and moved around him to look into his face. Red-tinged tears had left pinkish trails down his cheeks, and his eyes were full of pain and guilt. He grabbed me and held my body close against his, shaking hard but never making a sound.  
  
I didn't know how long we stayed that way, but when we finally parted, I wiped away his tears with my fingers and smiled softly at him. I stood for a moment in his arms, trying to gather enough power to assemble my shield again. He saw my problem and knelt, looking up at me. "Let me help you."   
  
I nodded and he took my hands, gazing up into my eyes. I felt a sweep of power flowing into me from our clasped hands. It was not the cold shiver of fear, but pleasantly cool, returning my strength, not invading but offering, there to be drawn upon. I stood straighter, his power invigorating my body and my magic, making my shields solid and whole, and I opened my eyes and smiled at him.   
  
He stood and put his arms around me, I cuddled close, and we turned to face the others.   
  
" _Ma fille_ , that power... was you alone?"  
  
"The succubus power... _Oui_ , Papa."   
  
He muttered an oath in French.   
  
"It's okay, Papa. Now that I've let it go, I know what it feels like. It'll be easier to control it now."  
  
He sighed and shook his head. " _Ma fille_ , what will I do with you?" But I knew he didn't really expect an answer, which was good because I didn't have one to give him. "Come. I will call my driver to take you both home."  
  
We followed him out, never letting go of each other.  
 

 

________________________________________

Scroll down for a preview of Story 4, "Flashpoints"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Flashpoints"  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> He stood up slowly with the inhuman grace of a shapeshifter, and approached the door of the cell. He didn't touch the bars, but we were still close enough to touch. He never looked away from me. I felt the others move uncomfortably behind me, but I ignored them and held my place. He was about the same height as my father so I had to look up at him, but I'd been short far too long for that to bother me.
> 
> His voice was low. "What are you?"
> 
> "I could ask you the same thing. Would you answer?" I replied, just as low.
> 
> "Will you?" He raised a hand, slowly, unthreateningly, but I felt the shifters behind me tense anyway. He held up his hand, palm toward me, just behind the bars. Feeling my power.
> 
> After a long moment, I turned to my companions. "I'll meet you all back in a few minutes. I have to do something." I told them, and walked up the stairs, already pulling out my cell phone. I could feel his gaze on me all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The idea for Caden came about because I noticed how in the canon books the good vampires mostly have fun, sexy powers, and it's the evil vampires who have the creepy powers. But it can't _always_ work that way, can it? So I came up with the idea of a leading man who is very powerful but the nature of his powers isn't so pleasant, and thus our sexy mora Caden was created.
> 
> Author's note: Okay everyone, after Mosaic's three chapters comes "Flashpoints" with 11 chapters, "Prejudices and Preconceptions" with 12 chapters, and then "Ascension" with 80 chapters and counting, and each chapter has to be copy-pasted and uploaded one at a time. As of now I'm planning to finish posting "Mosaic" and then upload "Flashpoints". Whether or not I go beyond that depends on whether I think anyone is paying attention. :-P


End file.
